


New Kid

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Reader, F/M, Like, Normal Universe but teens, Not Beta Read, Not that good tbh, Sam Winchester is adorable, Teen AU, mentions of abuse, mentions of dead family members, old fic, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: Request: Sorry this is pretty long :\ So one shot from high school Sam and Dean. The reader is a tough, badass foster kid with a leather jacket and blonde hair and dark eye makeup. She and her twin bro Danny are always in and out of foster homes, and at the time they have abusive foster parents, but she takes the beatings so Danny won't have to. She's actually very smart but doesn't show it off. Anyways, John is on a hunt so the boys come to her high school, and Sam can't keep his eyes off her in class. (Anon)





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty old fic but enjoy!!

You stomped into class, pulling your leather jacket closer around your body, attempting to cover your latest bruise that you gained last night when your foster-father, James, came home from the bar. It’s nothing you weren’t used to. You and your twin brother, Danny, had been in and out of foster homes since you were kids. Your parents had died in car crash and you were both only a couple of months old at the time so you never really got to know them. You’ve been to at least a dozen foster families since then, each one as bad as the next. The first time you were hit, you knew that you couldn’t let Danny go through that as well, so you took the brunt of it.

  
‘Miss L/N, late. As always.’ Mrs Carol sneered, glaring at you harshly.

  
‘You know I like to stay consistent, Karen.’ You smirked back.

  
‘Sit. Down. And show me some respect, God knows I deserve it. And take off that horrible black around your eyes; you know that’s against school guidelines. Anyway, you’re going to have to sit beside our new student, Mr Winchester, seeing as that’s the only seat left.’

  
You strolled to the empty space, sitting yourself beside who you presumed to be that Winchester kid. He was actually pretty cute; long, chestnut hair covering his head and gorgeous chocolate eyes staring at you in awe. And God was he tall. He must about 6’2’’ or 6’3’’. You quickly turned away from him so that he didn’t see you blush, flipping your blonde locks in the process. What’s happening?!, you thought. I never blush!

  
Ignoring your own strange behaviour, you continued about the lesson as usual; not answering any questions from your teacher, yet you knew every answer. Every time your teacher asked a question, you would whisper the answer to yourself, but never saying the answer loud enough for her to hear. You could tell that Winchester had noticed because you could feel his admirable gaze never leave you. When the bell rang to signal the class’ conclusion, you began to walk out of the class but then you turned back.

‘Hey, Winchester! Might wanna’ pick your jaw off the ground.’ You winked and left.

  
You began to walk out of the school and look for Danny when you heard a voice.

  
‘Y/N! Y/N! Wait up a second!’

  
Oh my God. It was the new kid. What does he want?! You rotated to face him, face contorted in confusion and false annoyance.

  
‘What?’ I snapped. His adorable half smirk fell a bit and you instantly felt guilty, even though you didn’t show it.

  
‘Uh, I’m Sam. Winchester. Sam Winchester.’ He babbled.

  
‘And?’

  
‘Oh umm… I wanted to ask you something real quick.’

  
‘Shoot’

  
‘You knew every single one of those questions, but you didn’t even answer one. Why? You’re obviously super smart!’

  
There it was again; your newfound blush, making its second appearance of the day. This was completely new to you. You never really liked guys seeing as most of them tend to make fun of you. You coughed, trying to regain your cold, confident face, probably failing miserably see as you could still feel the warmth in your cheeks.

  
‘Gotta keep my street cred, Sam. Can’t be giving the guys more reason to stare.’

  
This was his turn to blush. He looked down towards the ground, attempting to hide it. He soon looked back up at you, giving you what seem to be his signature lopsided smirk. You both just looked at each other for a second when a car suddenly pulled up beside you both. You quickly turned around, fully intending to yell at whoever the hell it was that scared you when Sam spoke over you.

  
‘Oh crap. This is my ride. Emm I gotta go but I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in class?’

  
‘Doubt it,’ you shrugged. ‘Seeya ‘round, Sammy.’

   
You turned and then began to walk away when you heard him briefly call after you.

  
‘It’s just Sam!’

  
You laughed, searching around frantically trying to find Danny. You quickly found him, leaning against a wall, impatiently waiting while tapping his feet on the floor frantically. You rushed over to him, thinking of excuses as you jogged. He knew what was about to happen, raised his hand to stop the inevitable and spoke with a smirk.

  
‘Don’t. I saw you with the kid with the sick car.’

  
‘He’s no one,’ I replied a little too quickly. ‘Just some new kid in my biology.’

  
‘Bullshit! You’re blushing! You never blush. You’re talking pure shit. Now tell me, who the hell is the kid and do I need to kick his ass?’

  
‘He’s no one like I said. And it’d be me kicking his ass, if needs be, you little shit.’

  
‘You know, it’s okay if you like him. You don’t have to shut everyone in your life out,’ he said, looking at you sympathetically. ‘I know we’ve had a hard couple of years but you can’t shut everyone out. Mom and Dad wouldn’t want this for you. They’d want you to be happy. So, go get ‘em, tiger.’

  
‘Shut up with all that sappy crap. Now, let’s get home before James flips his shit.’

  
You began to walk faster, not wanted to make your home situation any worse by being late and aggravating your foster father. As you briskly made your way home, you attempted to rid your mind of the thoughts about Sam, his floppy hair and intriguing eyes, though you never seemed to succeed.

(Sam’s P.O.V.)

I quickly got in the car, ignoring Dean’s grin as he climbed in the seat next to me. I knew he was gonna tease me about Y/N, so I just turned up the music in a half-assed attempt to ignore his taunts.

  
‘Ah- no amount of Zepplin is not gonna get you out of this one, Sammy.’ He chuckled, turning the radio down.

  
‘It’s just Sam.’ I snapped pointedly, not looking up from the book I had pulled out of my bag.

  
‘Alright, ‘just Sam’ who’s the chick? Got yourself a girlfriend?’ he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

  
‘No one. Drop it. Would you shut up laughing? Any news from Dad?’

  
‘Yeah, the case is gonna take longer than expected so we’ll probably have to stay here for a couple more weeks- a month, tops. But hey, you can keep seeing your little girlfriend for a bit longer.’

  
I just rolled my eyes, turned the radio up again and stuck my nose back into my copy ‘On the Road’.

(Back to original P.O.V.)

It was two days later when you saw Sam next. You were sitting alone on the picnic benches outside the school when he suddenly sat down next to you. He immediately started a conversation with you, much to your surprise. Not many people talk to you because your appearance tends to make them think that you’re rude or unapproachable. You brought the topic up to him and his answer surprised you.

  
‘I don’t know, I guess I just think you're interesting. You’re not like other girls; you’re smart and witty and confident. I also just kinda find it easy to talk to you. You act all tough on the outside but you’re not really like that; you’re really kind. I guess what I’m trying to say is I um… I kinda like you.’ He rambled, looking down to hide the growing flush of his cheeks.

  
‘Never pegged you as sappy, Sammy. You’re pretty sweet too. C’mon, let’s go.’ You said as you jumped up and started to walk towards the school’s exit.

  
‘Where’re we going?’

  
‘No clue!’ you called back to him and you heard him laugh loudly. This was all new to you but you knew it’d be great.


End file.
